1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for rolling and packaging an item.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many manufacturing processes require that an item be rolled for various reasons during construction and packaging of the item. For example, fiberglas insulation is typically manufactured in elongated sheets of material that can be rolled prior to shipping. By rolling the sheets of insulation prior to shipping, the item can be more efficiently handled and packed for shipping. Additionally, rolled sheets of insulation provide a compact and manageable product for display and sale in a retail store. However, the inventors of the present invention have found the manual rolling of the sheets of insulation to be tedious and labor intensive work.
Additionally, in various steps of a manufacturing process it may be necessary to insert an item into a receptacle. For example, during the packaging phase the item might require insertion within a receptacle, such as a flexible sleeve or bag, in order to seal the item for shipping and for sale to the consumer. In some instances the item may be difficult to insert within the receptacle, for example, where the item is sized to fit tightly within the receptacle or where the item has edges that tend to catch on the opening of the receptacle, such as in the packaging of a rolled sheet of insulation. In such instances the process of inserting the item within the receptacle is a labor intensive process which may require more than one worker in order to successfully package the item.
Additionally, the aesthetics of the final packaged product is important, since the ultimate consumer will take the aesthetics of the final product into account during the process of deciding which product among several competing products the consumer wishes to purchase. The aesthetics of the final packaged product can, therefore, has a significant impact on the success of a product in the marketplace. Especially, when an item is packaged within a transparent packaging material. Therefore, if the item is forced into the receptacle and the product becomes damaged or appears deformed within the packaging, the consumer may decide not to purchase that product, and may opt for a competing product.
Based upon the above observations by the inventors of the present invention, the inventors have determined that an apparatus and method for rolling and packaging an item is needed that will overcome the disadvantages discussed above.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for rolling an item with ease and in a manner that is not labor intensive.
The present invention advantageously provides a rolling apparatus that includes a first elongated projection, and a second elongated projection. The rolling apparatus preferably has a support structure including a base and a bracket. The bracket has an upper end having a hole therethrough that receives a shaft configured to rotate within the hole in the upper end about an axis. The shaft is connected to the first and second elongated projections. The elongated projections can be symmetrically positioned about the axis such that the projections are offset from the axis by an equal distance. Alternatively, the apparatus can have projections that are offset from the axis by different distances, and/or are non-symmetrically positioned about the axis. The elongated projections are configured to rotate with respect to one another. Preferably, the elongated projections are configured to rotate in unison about the axis. In one embodiment, the shaft is attached to a crank that can be used to manually or automatically (when combined with a device for actuating the crank) rotate the shaft. Alternatively, the present invention includes a mechanized device for rotating the shaft that includes a motor configured to rotate the shaft, a controller, and an actuator.
The present invention further advantageously provides a method of rolling and a method of packaging an item. The method of rolling the item begins by inserting a leading end of an elongated sheet of material, for example a sheet of fiberglas insulation, between the first elongated projection and the second elongated projection. The elongated projections are then rotated with respect to one another about the axis of the shaft to form a rolled item. The shaft can either be rotated manually or using an device for automatically rotating the shaft. Once the item is rolled, the rolled item is removed from the elongated projections by sliding the rolled item in a direction parallel to the axis. The rolled item should slide smoothly off the elongated projections and be ready for further processing or packaging. For example, the rolled item could then be inserted within an open end of a receptacle.
An alternative method of packaging an item according to the present invention includes leaving the rolled item on the elongated projections following the rolling procedure, and sliding the receptacle over the rolled item prior to removal of the rolled item from the projections. Once the receptacle is positioned over the rolled item, the rolled item with the receptacle is slid smoothly off the elongated projections, and the receptacle and rolled item are ready for further processing or sealing of the receptacle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for packaging an item by inserting the rolled item into a receptacle with ease and in a manner that is not labor intensive.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method for packaging an item without fraying, bending, or otherwise damaging the item. The method should provide for the neat insertion of the rolled item into the receptacle to produce a final product that is aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.
The present invention advantageously provides a method for packaging an item by inserting the rolled item into a receptacle using a bagging apparatus. The bagging apparatus includes a main portion having a tube section and a flared section. The apparatus preferably includes a receptacle configured to fit over an exterior surface of the tube section adjacent an opening. The tube section is generally hollow and has a first opening connected to the flared section, and a second opening generally configured to open into the receptacle when a receptacle is positioned on a receptacle receiving portion on the exterior surface of the tube section adjacent the second opening. The flared section is generally hollow and has a wide opening generally configured to receive an item, and a narrow opening connected to the tube section. The method for inserting an item into a receptacle is advantageous in that it provides a process for easily and neatly inserting an item into a receptacle.
The method includes the step of positioning a receptacle over an exterior surface of the tube section adjacent the second opening. The rolled sheet of material is inserted within the flared section of the bagging apparatus via the wide opening. Preferably the rolled sheet of material is inserted within the flared section while rotating the sheet of material in a direction opposite the direction that the rolled sheet of material is rolled during formation of the rolled sheet of material, such that an exterior terminal edge of the rolled sheet of material is maintained flat against the exterior surface of the rolled sheet of material. By using this method, the final product will be aesthetically pleasing to a consumer, since the rolled sheet of material will be neatly inserted into the receptacle without any frayed or deformed edges. The rolled sheet of material is then slid through the narrow opening of the flared section, through the tube section, and within the receptacle. In order to produce a product that is aesthetically pleasing to a consumer, the method further includes the step of aligning the rolled sheet of material at a predetermined orientation within the receptacle. This can be carried out by either rotating the rolled sheet of material while it is in the tube section or while it is in the receptacle. The rolled sheet of material can be oriented at a predetermined orientation, for example, by orienting the exterior terminal edge at a predetermined position with respect to the indicia on the receptacle. For example, by placing the exterior terminal edge at the rear of the receptacle, the consumer will view a smooth surface of the rolled sheet of material on the front of the receptacle where the labeling indicia is present. Once the rolled sheet of material is positioned within the receptacle, the open end can be sealed to form the final product.